hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Scoring
Scoring occurs after most levels are cleared and exited in Hotline Miami and Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. A report of the player's performance on the completed level is displayed against a colorful background featuring the sun and ocean. Points are calculated based on level actions. Hotline Miami Points Screen * Killings ''' * '''Boldness * Combos * Time Bonus * Flexibility * Mobility * Denominator Score '''(Grade C Score) Skyline Screen Information * '''Level: "Name" * Time (In seconds) * High Score * Score Actions * Exposure: '''Seen by an enemy. * '''Double Exposure: '''Seen by two enemies. * '''Triple Exposure: '''Seen by three enemies. * '''Severe Exposure: '''Seen by 4+ enemies. * '''Door Slam: '''Enemy knocked down with door. * '''Execution: '''Kill on a down enemy in the "slump" or "starfish" positions. * '''Mercy Kill: '''Neck snap a crawling, mortally wounded enemy. * '''Nx Combo: '''Kill N enemies quickly. Combo timer reset by knockdowns and lengthened by kills and Zack. * '''Sharp Shooter: '''Kill offscreen enemy with gun. * '''Sneaky Shot: '''Kill enemy through yellow walls with gun. * '''Dangerous Pick Up: '''Weapon pick up during a Severe Exposure * '''Projectile Kill: '''Kill with a lethally throwable weapon. * '''Double Hit: '''Kill two enemies with one weapon throw. * '''Triple Hit: '''Kill three enemies with one weapon throw. * '''Multi-Hit: '''Kill 4+ enemies with one weapon throw. * '''Big Balls: '''Kill a firearm-wielding enemy with a throwable weapon. Playstyles (based on Actions) Playstyles are awarded in tiers, with higher playstyles 'over-writing' lower playstyles: * 0 '''Generic: '''Few actions. * 1 '''Exhibitionist: 6+ Exposures * 2 Improvisor: 3+ 'pressure pick up' events (not possible in final game) * 3 Combo Breaker: 5+ Combos * 4 Coward: Sneaky Shots * 5 Pitcher: Projectile Events * 6 Door Man: 4+ Door Slams * 7 Chiropractor: 2+ Mercy Kills * 8 Combo Beginner: 4x to 6x * 9 Combo Apprentice: 8x to 11x * 10 Combo Master: 13x+ * 11 Executioner: 4+ Executions * 12 Sadist: 10+ Executions * 13 Coward (2): 6+ Projectile Events * 14 Invisible Man: 0 Exposures Grades * A+ (15/15 of the max score for a level) * A (14/15 of the max score for a level) * A- (13/15 of the max score for a level) * B+ (12/15 of the max score for a level) * B (11/15 of the max score for a level) * B- (10/15 of the max score for a level) * C+ (9/15 of the max score for a level) * C (8/15 of the max score for a level) * C- (7/15 of the max score for a level) * D+ (6/15 of the max score for a level) * D (5/15 of the max score for a level) * D- (4/15 of the max score for a level) * F+ (3/15 of the max score for a level) * F (2/15 of the max score for a level) * F- (1/15 of the max score for a level) Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Sunset Screen * Kills '''1000 points for executions, 800 points for melee, 600 points for ranged (400 for flamethrower and Jake's lethal throws) * '''Combo '''Points are determined by combos made in the level. Bigger combos made in the level will add more to this category. It is the main factor that determines what letter grade one may obtain due to how many points can be gained from this. * '''Flexibility '''Constantly changing weapons helps with score * '''Mobility '''Keep moving at all times for a high score * '''Boldness '''Being seen by enemies, punching enemies, (Ranged weapons have a negative impact) * '''Time Bonus '''Amount of time used to complete the level. Quicker times will increase this score.(Does not factor in total time for this category) * '''Special (character-specific) * Level Score / Grade C Score 'The color of the text can change from red (F,D) to blue (C,B-), yellow (B,A), green changing to white (A+,S), and flashing red (Guarantee S). * '''Grade '(same as Hotline Miami's, with a new "S grade" above A+ that's roughly 2.6x the Grade C Score) * '''Total Time (from hours to milliseconds) Grades * S * A-, A, A+ * B-, B, B+ * C-, C, C+ * D-, D, D+ * F, F+ Category:Hotline Miami achievements and trophies Category:Hotline Miami 2 achievements and trophies Category:Style